


Engulfed

by iwasgoingtohellanyways (HatsuneDio)



Series: Ethan and Argus [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: G/T, Gen, Giant Aliens, Giant/Tiny, Giants, How Do I Tag, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mouthplay, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Soft Vore, but there's no actual fatal vore in here, g/t vore, implied/referenced fatal vore, nonsexual vore, safe vore, they just mention it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatsuneDio/pseuds/iwasgoingtohellanyways
Summary: Ethan isn’t sure how to deal withitbeing in the forefront of his mind, causing him to act distant. Argus is worried that it’s all his fault.(basically, ethan is having ~vore~ thoughts and it’s really weirding him out. cue argus thinking it’s because he told ethan about his past)
Relationships: Ethan Sharp/Argus, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Ethan and Argus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958434
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I’ve been working on this for a bit now, and it’s gotten way longer than I thought it would so I’m going to be breaking it up into parts. I’m still working on the rest of it, but I don’t think it’ll be as long as this first part. 
> 
> TW: implied/referenced fatal vore (there’s no explicit fatal vore in here, but both Ethan and Argus mention it)

At the end of the day it's Ethan who brings it up first. Rationalizing that _it_ is a completely reasonable extension of his and Argus' casual touches. That he shouldn't feel strange for finding the idea of _it_ calming and intriguing rather than fear inducing. 

And that's how he finds himself now, clammy hands gripping the thighs of his pants. It's quiet, but not the soft, comfortable quiet that normally fills the silence between them. This quiet forces itself down Ethan's throat in an attempt to get him to break it all while choking him in the process. Mind racing a thousand miles an hour in a desperate attempt to find a topic to fill the silence and to avoid the subject that has been plaguing him for what feels like months. 

Like usual, it's Argus who pulls him from his thoughts. This time in the form of softly running a clawed finger down Ethan's back. The gesture is familiar and comforting, or at least it should be. Instead, it causes Ethan to flinch away from the appendage, shooting Argus a guilty smile when he hears a concerned warble from behind him. 

"Sorry, dude. Guess I was lost in my own head," Ethan jokes as he pulls the still extended claw closer to nuzzle into. 

Argus gives him a suspicious look, the multiple eyes adorning his currently vaguely humanoid body narrowing as he stares down at Ethan. In the end it seems Argus doesn't feel the need to shift into his human appearance to get answers, and Ethan lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

The form Argus is currently in, not quite human and not quite his "true" form, isn't suited for speaking English. Instead it leaves him solely able to communicate nonverbally. Normally it's something that Ethan doesn't think about. After all, he and Argus have gotten used to communicating like this, but currently a small, guilty part of Ethan is relieved that Argus chose to lounge in this form rather than his human one. 

"Argus, I swear it's nothing. Calm your shit," is all Ethan says when Argus carefully pulls his claw away to instead scooch his face closer to Ethan's. 

Argus once again gives Ethan a look that he can hear loud and clear, _You're full of it, and you know it._ With a groan Ethan attempts to push Argus' face back and out of his space, knowing that really he isn't going to be moving the alien unless the dude wants to. For all his efforts Ethan gets gently knocked onto his back with Argus lowering his head to ever so carefully rest his chin on Ethan's chest. 

Normally the position would be fine, hell it wasn't even the first time it had happened, but with _it_ still sitting at the forefront of Ethan's mind it's all too much. The only mercy is the fact that Argus doesn't really have a mouth in this form by default. It's stupid really, Argus hasn't even done anything related to _it_ outside of explaining what caused his size, and even that shouldn't be making Ethan wonder about it. People died from it, and he's out here wondering, more fantasizing really, about it whenever he gets a spare moment. It's pathetic. 

"C'mon, man, you're crushing me," it's a lie and they both know it.

Argus huffs out a sigh before moving to get off. For a moment his arms bracket Ethan, and if the human wasn't already flushed he is now. Ethan stays laying on his back as wet sounds fill the air. Argus' transformation starts at his face, the glossy midnight substance that makes up the alien's body shifts and contorts until yet another familiar face stares down at Ethan.

As Ethan shifts into a sitting position Argus moves to sit farther away than usual. With the way they're sitting now Ethan would have to get up and walk a bit to even be within touching distance. It's weird to say the least. They're always touching each other in some way when they're near each other, and for that to suddenly be pulled away leaves a cold pit in Ethan's stomach. 

The uncomfortable silence returns as Ethan watches Argus fidget. It isn't unusual for Argus to fidget, but usually Ethan is a part of it. 

"Argus?" Ethan asks as he gets to his feet to walk over and join his friend. The moment he steps one foot in Argus' direction he freezes. Argus finally meets his eye and he looks panicked, "Hey, man, you okay?" 

Argus looks like he's on the verge of tears, and damn if that doesn't make it feel like something has shattered in Ethan's chest. Something vital and cherished. With his hands held palm up in a placating gesture Ethan begins walking towards Argus. His movements slow and obvious as to avoid further distressing Argus. When Ethan gets within touching distance he flops back down onto the ground, not touching Argus, but still there. 

"Y'know, Argus, you're my best friend. So, if anything is bothering you I'd hope you'd feel comfortable enough t-"

"Are you scared of me? Ethan?" a choked sob forces its way out of Argus' throat, "You... you've just seemed so distant, and I don't know what I did. You always flinch when I go to touch you, and stars, Ethan, it hurts." 

It's disturbing, seeing Argus curl in on himself. Ethan hasn't ever seen him look so small, like Argus is the one who could be cradled in a palm instead of the other way around. Fingers as tall as Ethan come so close to touching him before digging into the ground, easily tearing through grass and dirt. It probably should cause Ethan to be at least a little panicked, but he trusts Argus with his life. The alien didn't hurt him back when he was mostly feral, and Ethan has complete trust that he won't hurt him now. But Argus is too distressed to notice.

"Is… is it because of what I told you?" comes Argus' quiet voice and Ethan gets the feeling that it's only due to Argus' size that he can still hear him, "because, Ethan, I promise I'd never do that to you...I didn't even want to do it in the first place, I promise! You're my friend...I…. I'd never do anything to hurt you, please believe me!" 

Ethan freezes. This isn't what he wanted, this is exactly what he's been trying to avoid. Argus apparently takes his frozen silence as confirmation, and to Ethan's dismay makes to move. Lunging from his seated position he grabs onto one of Argus' fingers. For a brief moment he worries about getting grass stains on his clothes, but all thoughts unrelated to comforting Argus quickly vanish. 

Argus' eyes widen into saucers, but he doesn't move. It's moments like these that make Ethan wonder how anyone could be scared of Argus. The alien is so, so careful in all of his actions. From play fighting to running claws over Ethan's unprotected stomach to letting Ethan flop onto him for impromptu naps, all of his actions are padded with the knowledge that he has to be careful. 

When Ethan pulls the finger towards him, Argus settles back into his seated position. He still looks the part of a frightened animal that is looking for the chance to bolt, but Ethan is confident that as long as he stays holding onto him that he'll stay where he is. Ruby red eyes are still wide as they stare down at him. Ethan matches them with the same intensity.

"Argus, I promise that it's not what you're thinking," he starts, "I trust you with my life, but I'm not sure how to prove that to you without worrying you. And god, dude, do you really think so little of me to assume that I'd judge you for what you didn't have control over?" 

For a moment Argus sits, eyes still wide in shock. And then they narrow. His face quickly cycles between fear to confusion to suspicion. He lifts his hand, and by extension Ethan, up letting the human dangle for a moment before moving his other hand to cup the air beneath Ethan. 

It's not a long fall by any means, but a yelp still escapes Ethan's throat during it. As he reorientates himself in Argus' palm he fiddles with the burnt orange bandages the alien's human form has winding up his arms and hands. He nearly falls over when the "ground" shifts and he's face to face with Argus. 

"Worry me how? Ethan, what are you even talking about?" 

"You could...eat me?" Ethan mumbles, avoiding Argus' eyes. 

"That's not funny, Ethan," Argus all but growls, "I already told you, I'd never do that to you. It's sick and wrong and disgusting that I did it to people like you."

"But you could make it safe, right? I mean, you've kinda tangled yourself around me when you've been in your other forms, and that never hurt me," Ethan finally brings his eyes to Argus', "I'm not sure how else to prove to you that I trust you…" 

Butterflies flutter in Ethan's stomach as soon he brings _it_ up. The idea that he could finally sate his curiosity is an amazing one. If he could just get Argus to agree to it. 

Argus frowns, "I...yeah? But, Ethan, putting yourself in danger won't make me feel like you trust me. You'd just be-" 

"But it's _you_ , Argus. I wouldn't be in danger. I don’t think you could hurt me even if you wanted to,” Ethan says as he reaches forward and grabs Argus’ nose, pulling him closer. 

Large red eyes search Ethan’s brown, looking for _something_. Ethan watches as they flick around his face. The moment passes and with a sigh, Argus’ eyes flutter shut. When they open again they’re filled with confusion, like Argus has found something, but he isn’t sure what to make of it. 

“Why?” Argus’ voice is quiet in the small space between their joined bodies, “Why are you so insistent about this? You’re almost making it sound like-oh. _Oh_.” 

“Yeah…’oh’,” Ethan whispers as he gently thumps his head against the bridge of Argus’ nose. 

Argus' hands shift, causing Ethan to lean more heavily on his nose. For a second Ethan worries that Argus is going to pull him off and he'll lose the ability to easily hide his face. Instead, they move to cup around him. Boxing him in. They sit like that for a while, the only sounds being their breaths and Ethan's frantic heartbeat that he's positive Argus can hear. 

"...why? I'm not mad or anything, I promise. I'm just really confused, Ethan. I thought for sure you'd never want to talk to me again after I told you about how I got to be the way I am," Argus whispers in an obvious attempt to avoid shattering the calm around them, "Can you at least tell me why?" 

Ethan lets out a soft sigh, "I don't know, dude. You're my best friend, and I like spending time with you. You know about the crazy shit that happens in my life, you're not connected to that garbage. You...you make me feel so safe, Argus," the prickly sensation of incoming tears makes him pause, "I wasn't lying when I said I trust you with my life. I know deep in my gut that you'd never hurt me, that I'm never in danger when I'm with you. Nothing can get to me when I'm with you, you're a giant kick-ass alien for hell's sake..." he finishes with a watery laugh.

"That's pretty sappy, Ethan," Argus teases, and Ethan can't help the flood of relief when he doesn't mention the tears that have been splashing down onto his nose. 

Argus nuzzles his nose into Ethan's stomach before pulling his face away. Ethan flops back against the curled fingers, emotionally exhausted from all that's happened. He lets his arm fall onto his face, burying it into the crook of his elbow. A tired grin stretches across his face. Apparently he doesn't have anything to worry about. They can still go back to normal, pretend this never happened.

"I'd do it, you know. If you really wanted it…" 

Scratch that.


	2. Consumed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan has to deal with the consequences of admitting what he wants to Argus, but it isn’t looking like that will be a bad thing.
> 
> (lmao ethan boutta get vored)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So last chapter’s ending, huh? Fun thing! This half actually ended up being almost the same length as the other one, to my absolute surprise. I’ve never actually written vore, just thought about it a whole, whole ton lmao! So if it’s a little rough I’m super sorry!!
> 
> (TW: none that i can think of)

"Come on, man. Don't tease me like that. I know it's weird," Ethan pouts, still not removing his arm from his face.

"Who says I'm teasing?" and at that Ethan moves his arm away, staring incredulously up at Argus.

Argus is staring right back down at him. Ethan recognizes the look on his face. The soft smile that he only does when he thinks Ethan's being stupid. There's still traces of confusion lingering in his eyes, but Ethan can't find it in himself to blame him for that. He flashes his own smile up at Argus. 

"I think I'd like that," he replies, grinning all the while. 

He's lifted slowly, Argus meeting him halfway. Pressing a shark toothed smile into his stomach, Argus responds, "I think I'd like that, too." 

Argus' mouth opens with a puff of warm air. For a while he stays still, warming and cooling Ethan's chest with each breath. And then Argus licks him.

It isn't as wet as Ethan expects. It's damp, sure, but it's not wet like Ethan's own tongue. He's barely given time to really register the sensation before it flicks back into Argus' mouth. Distantly Ethan hears some almost inhuman sounds come from the back of Argus' throat, but before he can ask about it, there's a tongue laving at his chest. 

The lick comes up higher this time, reaching his chin before withdrawing. Ethan can't say he doesn't like it. Argus' tongue peaks out of his mouth for a third time, pressing slightly harder into Ethan's increasingly damp shirt. The next time Argus licks him Ethan brushes his hand along the side of the tongue.

There aren't any taste buds that Ethan can feel, but he expected as much. He's asked Argus about his internal anatomy before, about how closely it would match his own. At the time Argus had only shrugged, stating that since he's never actually seen inside a human's chest cavity for himself that he mostly guesses whenever he decides to actually form his insides. Which he also admitted wasn't all that often. 

For a while Ethan just relaxes in Argus' now wet hands, enjoying the feeling of the soft, warm pressure of the repeating licks. At some point his eyes drift shut and a close lipped smile tugs at his face, he adores Argus, but he isn't big on the thought of getting someone else's saliva in his mouth. And then the licks stop coming. Ethan blearily opens his eyes, blinking away the drowsy feeling that has begun to overtake him. 

"Wha-?" 

A soft laugh rings out around him, "I was going to ask if it's okay for me to flip you over now"

"Uh...yeah go ahead," Ethan mumbles as he lets his eyes drift shut again. 

He's gently shifted into one of Argus' hands as the other carefully pinches his sides and flips him onto his stomach. Ethan feels warm puffs of breath on his back before a tongue presses against him. His hair gets slicked up with a particularly long lick, and Ethan can't help the giggle that escapes his mouth at it. Apparently Argus hears it over the wet drag of his tongue, and instead switches to small kitten licks that make Ethan squirm. 

This continues on for a while, Argus finding ways to pull giggles and squeals out of Ethan. At some point Ethan rolls back onto his back to try and stop the onslaught of teasing licks. Pushing against the offending tongue does as good as he expected and soon it's curling around his arms. The gentle suction is interesting to say the least, strong enough to keep Ethan from pulling his arms away entirely, but not strong enough to hurt.

Eventually Argus releases Ethan's arms, and moves further down his body. Ethan watches, fascinated, as his legs get a similar treatment to his arms. And then Argus slurps him up to his knees. Sharp teeth rest against his trapped legs, not in any danger of snapping down on them, but still there. Ethan is distantly thankful to Aiden for all the workouts she makes him do with her as he sits up without being able to move his legs. 

He lets his head fall forward and rest against the tip of Argus' nose. It's weird, feeling Argus run his tongue along his legs without actually being able to see it happen. Ethan tries to bend his legs at the knees, and gets them sucked straight in response. 

Slowly, Ethan feels himself get sucked into Argus' mouth even further as the alien tips his head back. Gravity does half the work, and Ethan ends up being up to his hips inside Argus' mouth. He stares down at Argus, enjoying the rare moment of having a higher eye level than the alien. Argus quirks an eyebrow at him, and all Ethan can do is grin in response.

The corners of Argus' lips tug themselves up as Ethan smiles down at him. It's at an awkward angle now, but Ethan still leans forward and against Argus' nose. He's only able to hold the pose for a moment before Argus' mouth goes slack, and he's sucked in up to his shoulders, leaving his arms free as they frantically try to catch him.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're enjoying this," Ethan deadpans as he begins to feel gentle suction around almost his entire body.

Two fingers wiggle under his armpits and pull him out of Argus' mouth in one fell swoop, leaving a strand of spit connecting Ethan's legs to a pair of grinning lips, "Maybe just a little bit," Argus' grin widens even further, "You tasting good definitely doesn't hurt the experience." 

Ethan rolls his eyes with a fond huff. In an attempt to ignore the cool air on his wet body Ethan tries to really take in Argus’ features. His shark-like teeth, his bright red eyes that always soften when Ethan smiles at him, his slightly too long tongue, and his way too soft blue-black hair. Something in the back of his mind whispers that the feelings he has for his friend aren’t entirely platonic, Ethan ignores them. Now isn’t the time.

He's pulled from his observations by Argus starting to lower him towards his open maw. Belatedly Ethan notices the way the pinks and reds of Argus' mouth fade into midnight blue further back into his mouth. Ethan wonders why he's never noticed that before. 

Argus flicks his tongue against Ethan's dangling legs, causing them to tuck up against his body for a moment before they relax again. And then he lets go. Ethan yelps as he lands in Argus' mouth. His fall is cushioned by Argus' tongue, shifted in a way that keeps him from falling directly down the alien's throat. He looks up in time to see sharp teeth snap shut behind him with a small  _ clack!  _

Ethan's gently crushed against Argus' hard palate as the "ground" shifts. The alien must've tipped his head forward since Ethan's no longer in any danger of slipping down Argus' throat. The tiniest rays of light stream through the miniscule gaps between Argus' teeth and lips, allowing Ethan to get a vague sense of his surroundings. 

It's shockingly close to how an actual human mouth looks. Of course, that's ignoring the sharp teeth, too long tongue, and dark blue creeping up the back of Argus' throat. But still. Ethan sits up against the backs of Argus' teeth. Idly brushing his hands around his surroundings. 

For a minute Argus' mouth is still, save for Ethan's casual touches, before the too long tongue surges forward. It curls around Ethan's waist, pulling him with it as it moves around. The gentle sucking starts up again, all the more intense from actually being  _ inside _ . 

Ethan squirms as he's moved around Argus' mouth. The sensation of being suckled on like a piece of candy is an interesting one to say the least. He's dragged across the backs of teeth, never in any danger of being bitten or cut, just pressed against them, and gently crushed against the roof of Argus' mouth. Despite not doing anything himself, it's a little exhausting. 

It continues on like this for a while, the only thing keeping Ethan from drifting off being the constant movement. Eventually the tongue settles, letting him just lounge on it. He drags his hands along its smooth surface, quietly huffing out a laugh as it shifts along with his movements. 

"R'dy?" comes Argus' almost slurred voice, still loud by virtue of Ethan's position, but almost incoherent for the same reason. 

Ethan gently pats at the tongue, "As soon as you are, dude," he mumbles as he cuddles further into the tongue. 

A soft hum fills the small space as the "ground" shifts back. Ethan doesn't resist as he starts to slide back towards Argus' throat. Just lets it happen. He doesn't struggle as he feels it start to suck him in either. Staying slumped against the back of the tongue as he sinks down. 

Argus swallows once. And Ethan can faintly feel fingers pressing against him as he slowly descends. It isn't as crushingly tight as he thought it would be. Twice, and he assumes he's slipped past Argus' collarbones since the added pressure of his fingers is gone. It isn't all that uncomfortable, definitely not as soothing as the rest of the things Ethan has experienced in the last little bit, but it isn't bad. 

With a small  _ plop _ Ethan falls into Argus' stomach. He knows it's not really a stomach, after all, Argus has no need for one. Ethan isn't positive, but if he has to guess he'd say it's the same pretty blue-black that makes up Argus' body by default. Absentmindedly he runs his hands along the walls, letting his fingers dip into the grooves as he trails them along. It feels the same way the tongue did, unreasonably smooth and slightly damp. 

Stumbling on the uneven ground Ethan finds what he hopes is the front wall. He slides down between two folds, letting his head thump back against the smooth surface. A moment later and he feels soft, slow rubbing against his back. 

Ethan curls further into the pseudo massage. He tries to reciprocate the best he can. Kneading the walls around him. A strange almost clicking purr fills the air around him as he pets at them. He's heard Argus make a similar sound before, but never this intensely. Part of him chalks it up to him being  _ inside _ Argus as opposed to out, but another part of him hopes it's actually more intense, that the alien is enjoying it just as much as he is.

The world around him shifts, causing Ethan to slip down even further to the “floor”. He lets himself flop against the wall again, starting up his kneading again. Silently he hopes he’ll get rubbed at too. As if hearing his thoughts Argus starts slowly rubbing at him again. With a content sigh Ethan leans more heavily into the stomach wall.

For the first time in a while Ethan feels completely and utterly safe. Not to say that he doesn’t feel safe whenever he’s with Argus, but like this, tucked away inside his best friend, nothing can get to him. There has to be at least several feet between Ethan and the outside world, and those several feet are made of his friend who would do anything to keep him safe. It’s nice.

“Mmmm...thanks, Argus,” Ethan whispers tiredly, his gentle kneading coming to a slow, “I owe ya one…” 

The only response he gets is a particularly hard rub against his back. With a sleepy grin on his face Ethan pats the wall near his back before slipping down to lay at the bottom of the stomach. He lets his eyes drift shut as the gentle undulating of his surroundings rocks him. 

It doesn’t take long for Ethan to completely drift off to sleep. Months of running on the minimum of sleep taking their toll. Warm and completely content. They’ll talk more about this later. About the implications and everything else, but for now they simply enjoy each other’s company. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I think I’m going to end it here! It won’t be the last time I write about Ethan and Argus (hell one day I wanna write out their whole story), but that’s all I have to say about their “first time” lol! Thanks for reading this I appreciate it more than you know!! Kudos and comments are rad as hell and I always read every comment!!!

**Author's Note:**

> aaannnnnd that’s the first part! i’m super excited to finish writing the rest of this so i can share it with you guys!! kudos and comments are rad as hell! (i don't get comments all that often, but i cherish each and every one i get)


End file.
